Born To Make You Happy
by rileymatthewspussycat
Summary: a second chance at a family


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: This story is purely a fantasy. All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. Viewers discretion is advised.**

**OoOoOoO**

**_"Forty year old woman by the name of Topanga Lawrence Matthews was in a car accident and she was pronounce dead at the scene."_**

The news of Topanga was too hard swallow for Cory and Riley. They had grieve differently as Riley focused on going to college while Cory tried to preoccupied himself with his work. They haven't really talked about her mother, it was to painful. Riley knew her father was sinking to the road of depression and she didn't want that. She wanted him to be happy.

Still awake late at night, Riley searched on her laptop through the internet on how to make a man happy. She found lots things, but what she looking for was something permanent. Riley then remember when she accidentally found out that her father had been watching porn on his laptop, especially father/daughter videos.

Riley looked at the father/daughter porn sites that her father has been going too and found a lot of things. She even watched a few videos. They were intriguing videos. As the night went on, Riley familiarizing herself with incest pornos and soon she felt her eyes to started to droop, stretching arms and yawning. She knew it was time to hit and hay. She closed the site down and closed her laptop, went to sleep and dreamt about her plan for her father.

**OoOoOoO**

Cory came home after long day of teaching. He threw his book bag onto the floor, went into the kitchen, grabbed a few beers and headed to the couch to watch some tv. And after a few beers he would be passed out until the next morning.

This has been his routine ever since his Topanga died. This is the only way he can cope. He really hasn't talked to his daughter about it as he chickened out..

As night fallen, Riley peeked into the living room to see her father passed out the couch. She sat beside him, she looked at him and then looked his bulge. She slowly reached at her father bulge and she began stroke him up and down. As a response, Cory's head rocked side to side, his breathing began shallow.

As soon as Riley felt her father's shaft hard in her hand, she crouch between her father's legs and releasing it. Her father's shaft stood at eight inch tall. It was fat and thick. It looked too good, not to devour. The pre cum oozed out of the tip. She leaned and licked her father's shaft like lollipop, swirling her tongue around his pee hole while stroking it. Her father groaned making him opening his eyes. He looked down and saw his daughter giving him a blow job.

"What the hell are you doing, Riley? Get off me!"

Riley immediately pulled her father's shaft out of her mouth. She was loss for words. She felt that she was going to cry as she didn't know how to response.

"I just wanted to make you happy Daddy."

"By giving me a blow job? I'm your father for pete sakes."

"I didn't want go on the verge of depression! I want you to happily move on and be happy."

"This isn't right. This is wrong. I'm your father. This is incest."

"I care for you. I love you Daddy. Not as your daughter but as a woman. Let me love you, please."

Cory felt defeated instead of caring and loving his daughter, he was pushing her away.

Here's his daughter... no as a woman willingly give herself to him. He had a changed of heart.

"Oh Princess, I'm going to fuck your cute mouth of yours."

Riley heart fluttered, her father was accepting their love.

So, continuing their session Cory stood up from the couch. He pulled her head towards him and started to fuck her. He began pushing in his hips with long strokes, she gagged a bit.

"Breathe through your nose, princess. Yes, take all of daddy into your hot mouth." he instructed

She began to breathe through her nose. Cory pushed further his shaft into her throat, deep throating her.

He started to move to faster and faster as he held the girl's head in place to take it all in. His ball sack was hitting her chin with each thrust.

"Princess, daddy is cumming. Be ready to take it all in" he grunted

With one final thrust, Cory exploded his semen in her mouth. Her eyes widen as her father's semen filled her mouth and some of it. Her pulled out his shaft out of her mouth.

"Swallow the whole thing for me, princess."

Riley swallowed all of her father's semen.

"Daddy, did you like that?"

"Very much so, princess. Come here and give me a kiss."

She got up and kissed her father with his semen still lingering in her mouth. A few minutes later, they spilt apart for air.

"Daddy, can a ask you question?"

"Sure, princess what is it?"

"Will you marry me and bare my children?"

"You want my children?" as his eyes widen and his face in disbelief.

"Yes, Daddy. I want to marry you. We can have as many children as you want. You decide." she purred into her father's ears

His daughter wanted to have children with him.

"But Princess.." he dejected again

"Daddy, looked at me. I want this. I'm pretty sure you want it too. I want you to have an another chance to have a family. As me, being your wife."

A smiled crept Cory's face as he heard his daughter speech. He'll be a father again and now a grandfather.

"If that's the case, if you going bare my children, from on you are not allowed to wear any clothes in this house until my hot cum impregnates you. Now, lets make baby."

Her father's declaration made her pussy quiver. He picked her up and lead her into their "now" bedroom.

**TO BE CONTINUED**.


End file.
